Para Recuperar la Amistad Olvidada
by Fenixyz
Summary: Spoilers de "Forgotten Frienship" primero mejor mira el especial para entender esta historia. - Sus amigas han olvidado todo lo que han vivido juntas. La escuela ha vuelto a temerle. El origen de este desastre es una antigua piedra mágica. Pero cómo encontrarla? Y que relación tiene una extraña chica que nadie conoce?


**IMPORTANTE**

 **Inspirado/Basado/Copiado de "Forgotten Friendship". Spoilers del especial. Verlo primero para entender esta historia. Sin relación con mis otros fics. Hice esto porque se me ocurrió**

 **...**

 **~Forgotten Frienship~**

 **...**

 **El hecho de que Rarity escogiera la playa como lugar para sus fotos para el anuario era, por más de un motivo, cuestionable.**

 **Pero, la verdad Sunset no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, era un día ideal para la playa. Se sacaría algunas fotos con sus amigas, y usaría el resto de la tarde para disfrutar del sol, la arena, el mar, y el ver a sus amigas en traje de baño.**

Sunset sonríe ante la imagen mental. Prontamente sacude su cabeza.

 **Que diga! Ver a… chicos apuestos! En traje de baño, si, eso.**

Ignorando los últimos 15 segundos, Sunset sigue caminando por la playa, y en seguida ve a sus amigas cerca. Igualmente ve a lo que parece un DRON volar cerca de ellas, quienes hacen poses ante la cámara. Cuando el artefacto volador pasa frente a ella sonríe.

Sunset: Hey Twilight! Lograste que el sensor de Selfies funcionara?

Pone una mano en su cintura y la otra tras su cabeza, sonríe lista para que el artefacto le tome la foto. Para sorpresa, y mucho desconcierto, en lugar de tomarla el DRON vuela hasta ponerse detrás de su creadora.

 **Acaso se escondía? Cómo es que… Saben, da igual, no es lo más extraño que ella haya visto.**

 **Principalmente porque le parece más extraña la forma en que todas la miran.**

Sunset: muy bien. Um, están listas para la foto de las mejores amigas?

En lugar de una respuesta, más de una de ellas retrocede.

Sunset: Oh bien de qué se trata esta vez?

De nuevo, no hay respuesta, en su lugar las seis se miran entre sí tanto o más confundidas que ella.

Sunset: … la tomaremos ahora, o quieren nadar primero? … o…

Ya no tenía idea de que estaba pasando.

Applejack: Sunset Shimmer, queriendo estar en NUESTRA foto de mejores amigas? Ahora si lo he visto todo.

Sunset: um… me estoy perdiendo la broma aquí o…

Rarity: la única broma aquí es la que tú estés queriendo jugarnos a nosotras. Actuando como si fueras nuestra amiga.

Fluttershy: y no es graciosa…

Rainbow: porque tú no eres agradable!

Applejack: y no, somos, amigas!

 **Ok, esto ya se estaba poniendo demasiado raro. Y no le gustaba.**

Sunset: qué dices..?

Aplejack: dije, que NO, SOMOS-wah!

Antes de poder terminar su frase Sunset se apresuró de tomarla por la muñeca, haciendo uso de la magia de su geoda miro en los recuerdos de su amiga rubia.

Tras ver lo que vio, suelta una exhalación llena de terror.

Las seis la ven confusas, y algo molestas sin comprender lo que hace.

Sunset: es como si me hubieran… borrado…

Ante la mirada molesta de la mayoría, intenta explicarse.

Sunset: he visto tus recuerdos, pero ya no estoy en ellos!

Applejack: y exactamente como hiciste tal cosa? si puedo preguntar.

Sunset: con esto.

Enseña la geoda de su collar, Rarity bufa con molestia.

Rarity: claramente es solo una copia barata de las nuestras.

 **Sunset estaba demasiado perdida. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Tenía que descubrir que estaba pasando, y el como arreglarlo.**

 **Pero antes de eso, debía hacer que sus amigas confiaran en ella. O al menos… que la escucharan.**

Sunset: Twilight, tú si me recuerdas verdad? … hemos pasado tanto juntas…

Twilight: … solo recuerdo haberte visto una vez, cuando me gritaste en los Juegos de la Amistad.

 **Incluso Twilight la había olvidado…**

 **Eso… solo hizo peor esta situación…**

 **Con un dolor intenso en su pecho, intentó mantenerse firme.**

Sunset: Twilight, recuerda, cuando te transformaste en aquel ser maligno.

Twilight se abraza a si misma y da un paso atrás mirando al suelo. Ese recuerdo siempre le dolía.

Sus amigas al verla la confortan y miran con desprecio a Sunset.

Sunset: recuerda, qué fue lo que te hizo recapacitar? Cómo volviste a tu razón?

Twilight guardó silencio, insegura de que contestar, o si debía… pero la mirada casi desesperada de Sunset la hizo querer hablar.

Twilight: solo recuerdo, que había, una especie de luz dorada… luego… oí… algo…

Sus amigas estaban intrigadas por lo que escuchaban. Sunset más que eso, estaba ansiosa y deseosa de oír algo que la ayudara.

Twilight: oí… una voz…?

Sunset: "Toma mi mano Twilight. Déjame mostrarte que hay otra manera, tal como alguien me enseñó una vez"

 **Repite aquella frase, y extiende su mano hacia Twilight, reviviendo aquel momento que tan importante se había hecho para ella.**

 **Twilight estaba demasiado sorprendida. Esas palabras… resuenan en su memoria…**

Lenta, temerosa, extiende su mano hacia la de Sunset. Esta sonríe. Pero antes de poder unir ambas sus manos, Rainbow actúa separándolas.

Rainbow: wow wow! No se que pretendas Sunset! Pero no dejaremos que lastimes a Twilight.

Sunset: oh vamos! Es que no pueden recordar nada?! Que pasó en el campamento Everfree?!

Rainbow: combatimos a Gloriosa, ganamos, nada que tenga que ver contigo.

Sunset: en serio? Twilight. Recuerdas quien era tu compañera de tienda?

Twilight: y-yo… yo… no recuerdo haber tenido compañera…

Sunset: ... Díganme entonces, quién enfrentó a Twilight en los Juegos de La Amistad y salvó la escuela?

 **Sunset nunca se había jactado de haber salvado a todos ese día. Pero dada la situación, era necesario esclarecer cada aspecto.**

Rainbow: ja pues…! … eh… fue… la… princesa… Twilight…?

Ni Rainbow, ni ninguna de las demás pudo responder a esa pregunta. Todas estaban confundidas tratando de recordar.

Sunset: en la batalla de las bandas, cuando las Dazzlings las dejaron encerradas, que las hizo dejar de pelear?

Applejack: um, eso fue porque… nos dimos cuenta que pelear solo empeoraba todo.

Sunset: y quien les dijo aquello?

Rainbow: la… princesa…?

Fluttershy: oh no lo creo. Twilight estaba muy dolida y llorando en ese entonces.

Sunset: "Se alimentan de la magia dentro de ustedes! Desde que empezaron esta banda han dejado que la cosa más pequeña las afecte" "si no solucionna los problemas más pequeños, la magia de la amistad puede convertirse en algo más".

Ahora todas estaban demasiado sorprendidas.

Sunset:

 _Nunca me harán caer_

 _Esta parte de mí no podrán romper_

 _Mis amigas conmigo están_

 _Para tener fama no es mi cantar_

 **Su canción… cómo podía… claro, la habían cantado frente a toda la escuela, pero… cómo podía… ella! .. sunset Shimmer… cantarla así…?**

Sunset: … chicas, recuerdan algo sobre mí, luego del baile de otoño?

 **Ante la pregunta, todas, a excepción de Twilight, empiezan a pensar. Piensan y piensan pero… Sunset jamás aparece en sus recuerdos.**

Rarity: yo… me he perdido algo? No… no recuerdo nada de Sunset…

Fluttershy: yo tampoco. Um… Sunset ha estado en la escuela…?

Rainbow aún estaba confundida, pero sacude su cabeza y sigue mirando enfadada a Sunset.

Rainbow: si bueno! Eso que más da?! Simplemente te hemos ignorado desde entonces.

Sunset: es así Rainbow? No fue la princesa Twilight quien pidió a ustedes me dieran la oportunidad?

 **Ok, eso si lo recordaban…**

 **Si, al mencionarlo, les llegó el momento en que la princesa Twilight pedía que ofrecieran y enseñaran a Sunset la magia de la amistad.**

Sunset: y cómo contactaron con la princesa cuando las Dazzlings aparecieron?

Rainbow: … fue con…

Pinkie: uh! Yo recuerdo! Era un libro! Un libro mágico en el que todo lo que escribías en él se escribía en otro igual en Equestria!

Sunset: y ese libro de donde salió?

Pinkie: .. … um… conveniencia del guión?

 **(Bueno eso si era cierto)**

Sunset saca su libro de su mochila, y lo enseña a todas.

 **(Si ya se que cambiaron el libro en el especial de Starlight pero meh!)**

Rainbow: por qué tú lo tienes?

Sunset: porque es mi libro Rainbow. Yo les dije que podíamos usarlo para hablar con Twilight.

 **A este punto ya ninguna sabía que decir o como reaccionar. Estaban, demasiado confundidas.**

 **~Forgotten~**

 **(Y cómo no tengo ganas ni idea de cómo cambiar la parte que Sunset va a Equestria, mejor la dejo como está y ya, vamos con lo de la piedra)**

 **Al volver a la escuela, las cosas solamente empeoraron. Sunset se dio cuenta que no fueron solo sus amigas, todos los estudiantes parecían haberla olvidado.**

 **Bueno… a su nuevo yo mejor dicho…**

 **La miraban con miedo, el mismo miedo con el que la miraban antes del baile de otoño.**

Caminando por el pasillo cruzó miradas con sus amigas… o… lo que quedaba de ellas…

Intentó saludarlas, pero ellas desviaron la mirada y se alejaron, desconfiadas…

Sunset solo puede suspirar…

 **Aunque lo intentó, no pudo hacer que ellas recordaran nada.**

 **Las cinco estaban demasiado desconfiadas, sin saber que pensar sobre todo esto.**

… **al menos… no la odiaban… eso era algo… no…?**

Twilight: Sunset… Shimmer…?

Sunset voltea ante la voz de su amiga, quien la mira con desconfianza, pero interés.

Sunset: Twilight…

Twilight: es-… estás bien…?

Aunque intenta responder, no sabe como… suspire de Nuevo.

Sunset: no lo sé Twilight… toda la escuela ha olvidado que cambié. Aún me temen y desconfían. … incluso… mis amigas…

Sunset se deja caer contra los casilleros hacia el suelo.

Sunset: ... todos me ven como la vieja Sunset...

Twilight se muestra, preocupada por Sunset. Se acerca, y se sienta a su lado.

Twilight: ... sabes, yo... no te conocí como la, "vieja" Sunset, así que... la verdad, yo no te veo como alguien mala.

Sunset alza la mirada para encontrarse con la de Twilight.

Twilight: recuerdo que me gritaste en los Juegos de la Amistad, pero... estabas en tu derecho porque... yo.. solo hice tonterías ahí...

Sunset: hey, no fue tu culpa. Cometiste un error, todos lo hacemos.

 **Aunque no la recordara, Sunset odiaba ver triste a Twilight.**

Mirándola con calma, pone su mano sobre la de Twilight para darle apoyo.

 **Twilight se sorprende, no solo por la acción, sino, por lo que sintió cuando Sunset tocó su mano.**

 **Era una sensación cálida, y reconfortante. La conocía, era como lo que sintió en aquel momento, en los juegos, aquella sensación que la ayudó a volver en sí misma.**

Mirando a la mano de Sunset, se atrevió a tomarla con la suya y apretarla un poco. Sunset respondió de igual forma, y le dio una sonrisa.

Twilight se nota confundida, pero, sonríe.

Twilight: ... no puedo recordar, sobre tí, pero... de alguna forma, siento que eres una buena persona.

Sunset: Lo soy. O, intento serlo. ... solo que ahora nadie lo recuerda.

El silencio cae sobre ambas. Aunque sigue sosteniendo la mano de la otra.

Twilight: ... puedo... puedo hacer algo para ayudar...?

Sunset: quieres... ayudarme?

Twilight: bueno... no te conozco, o... no recuerdo... conocerte...? pero, te veo aquí y... pues...

Sunset sonríe, y no puede evitar tomar a Twilight y acercarla por los hombros para abrazarla.

Sunset: gracias, Twilight.

Twilight se sorprende por la acción, pero, por alguna razón, se siente cómoda y devuelve el abrazo. Cuando lo rompen Sunset se separa y la mira.

Sunset: No estoy segura de que podriamos hacer. Sin la piedra de la memoria, no tengo forma de regresarles a todos los recuerdos de que soy buena.

Twilight: y... no tienes alguna pista?

Sunset: no, ni tampoco se quien podría tenerla. Creí que caía bien a todos en la escuela. Bueno... está Trixie pero... no es, tan lista.

Twilight se pone a pensar. En un momento sus ojos giran hacia el collar que tiene Sunset, luego mira su propio collar y...

Twilight: oye, antes dijiste, que habías visto los recuerdos de Applejack con eso?

Sunset: eh? oh si. Obtuvimos esto en el Campamento Everfree. Bueno, aunque tú no recuerdas eso.

Twilight: funciona con cualquiera?

Sunset: pues, hasta donde se. Solo debo tocar a alguien y, veo lo que piensa o lo que recuerda.

Twilight: entonces, por qué no lo usas para saber quien borró tus recuerdos?

Sunset: eh?

Twilight: si. si fue alguien aquí en la escuela, de seguro esa persona será la única que tenga recuerdos de tí, y podría tener recuerdos de como lo hizo.

...

Pausa dramática y absurda~

...

Sunset está por hablar, pero calla...

Lo intenta de nuevo, apunta a Twilight y abre la boca... pero no dice nada...

Piensa. Repiensa. Y lo vuelve a pensar...

Y al final...

Sunset: Twilight, juro que un día me declaro bisexual, serás la primera en mi cama. Ahora, vamos! hay una escuela a la cual violar mentalmente!

Se levanta y se pone en camino. Twilight por su parte, queda demasiado impactada.

Twilight: bise-... cama... viola-... QUÉ?! huoi!

Sus incógnitas quedan ignoradas pues Sunset la toma y la jala con ella.

 **~Forgotten~**

 **Durante el resto de ese día, Sunset empieza a tocar indiscriminadamente a cada estudiante que encuentra. Ni siquiera pide permiso o da explicaciones, y claro, al solo recordar que le tienen miedo, nadie se resiste a ser involuntariamente invadidos en sus recuerdos.**

 **Uno tras otro, cada uno recibe un toque de Sunset, lo que le permite a ella mirar en sus mentes, en sus recuerdos, en busca de sí misma.**

 **Por desgracia... la búsqueda resulta inútil...**

Dentro del cuarto donde se guardan los registros para el anuario, tanto Sunset como Twilight quedan sentadas, y cansadas.

Twilight: hemos dado vueltas por toda la escuela... y hasta... nos hemos saltado varias clases... espero esto no quede en mi expediente.

Sunset: y todo en vano... nadie en la escuela me recuerda en lo absoluto...

Twilight: de verdad... nadie? vimos a todos los alumnos?

Sunset: todos hasta donde pude contar...

Twilight: no faltó nadie? revisa la lista del anuario.

Sunset suspira pero lo hace. Tomando un archivo empieza a pasar página por página que muestra la foto y nombre de cada alumno de Canterlot.

Sunset: En verdad creo que ya vimos a todos.

Twilight: espera, que es ese espacio en blanco?

Sunset: um, dice, "Wallflower Blush"

Twilight: quien es Wallflower Blush?

Ambas se ponen a pensar detenidamente.

Wallflower: he estado sentada aquí desde que llegaron, saben?

Ambas se espantan un poco al escucharla hablar, y al girarse, en efecto ven a la chica de cabellera verde sentada con pesar frente a una de las computadoras.

Twilight: ... oh! um, hola Wallflower, gusto en, conocerte.

Wallflower: nos conocimos en tu primer día aquí luego de transferirte de Crystal Prep.

Twilight: ... en... en verdad... uh... yo...

Wallflower rueda los ojos y frunce el ceño con cierta molestia y pesar. Twilight al sentirse incómoda da un paso atrás. Sunset busca con la mirada algún tema para cambiar el ambiente, sus ojos llegan a la imagen en el fondo de pantalla de Wallflower.

Sunset: Oye, Wallflower, puedo preguntar, de donde es esa foto?

Wallflower: oh, es de mi jardín. Bueno, el jardín de la escuela técnicamente. Soy la presidenta del club de jardinería. También soy su fundadora, y la única miembro…

Twilight: la única...? por qué?

Wallflower: ... estoy acostumbrada a que la gente no me vea, ni me escuche... supongo que a nadie le importa lo que yo haga...

Su mirada cae al suelo, con mucha tristeza. Sunset la ve algo preocupada, pero aprovecha el momento, para tomarla del brazo.

Wallflower: hey, qué haces?

 **Al tocarla, Sunset pudo ver en los recuerdos de Wallflower…**

* * *

 **Wallflower: hey Daisy, cómo estás?**

 **DAisy: … um, lo siento tú eres?**

 **Wallflower: soy, Fallflower, nos conocemos desde cuarto grado.**

 **Daisy: en serio? Pues… no lo recuerdo.**

 **Wallflower: qué?**

* * *

 **Roseluck: oh cielos, este lugar es bellísimo!**

 **Wallflower: gracias. He trabajado duro para mantenerlo. No es fácil ser la** **única en el club de jardinería.**

 **Roseluck: hay un club de jardinería?! Desde cuando y por qué no lo sabía?!**

 **Wallflower: um… desde comienzos de año. Pero, todos los miembros han dejado de venir…**

 **Roseluck: oh quiero unirme! Me encantan las flores!**

 **Wallflower: por supuesto!**

* * *

 **Wallflower: hey Roseluck.**

 **Roseluck: um, hola.**

 **Wallflower: vamos al jardín luego de clase?**

 **Roseluck: jardín cuál jardín?**

 **Wallflower: el, jardín de la escuela? Para el club de jardinería.**

 **Roseluck: hay un club de jardinería?**

 **Wallflower: te hablé de él ayer…**

 **Roseluck: lo siento no recuerdo eso. Y tú eras…?**

 **Wallflower: …**

* * *

 **Sandalwood: *snif snif* huelo un té de especias y hierbas por aquí?**

 **Wallflower: um, creo que soy yo. traje un té para comer mi almuerzo.**

 **Sandalwood: huele muy bien, podría?**

 **Wallflower: claro.**

 **Sandalwood: mmm, está muy bueno. Donde lo compraste?**

 **Wallflower: de hecho lo hice yo misma.**

 **Sandalwood: es delicioso, te importa si almuerzo contigo? Tengo emparedados libres de gluten.**

 **Wallflower: je je claro.**

* * *

 **Wallflower: hola, Sandalwood.**

 **Sandalwood: oh, hola.**

 **Wallflower: quieres que almorcemos juntos? Traje más del té de ayer.**

 **Sandalwood: ayer? Um, no se de que hablas.**

 **Wallflower: ayer, comimos juntos… no recuerdas?**

 **Sandalwood: uh lo siento, temo que no…**

* * *

 **Twilight: eso no importa, sabemos que eso no es algo que valga la pena recordar.**

 **Viendo el viejo anuario tirado en el suelo, Wallflower observa la imagen de Sunset, la imagen que la mostraba siendo una persona cruel.**

* * *

 **Camina hasta su jardín y se sienta en el centro.**

 **Wallflower: si si, todos recuerdan a la gran Sunset mala, y a la aún más grande Sunset buena. Pero nadie recuerda a la pequeña, solitaria, Wallflower…**

 **Mira de nuevo el anuario, viendo como su foto no es más que una silueta en blanco.**

 **Wallflower: estúpida Sunset, todos te recuerdan y te aman. Huy si has cambiado y ahora eres la buena. Yo no veo que hayas cambiado nada... quisiera que supieras como me siento!**

 **Frustrada, limpia sus lágrimas y se aleja del lugar. No se da cuenta que un pequeño adorno de su jardín empieza a brillar…**

Sunset sale de las visiones y suelta a Wallflower.

Sunset: tú lo hiciste.

Wallflower: qué…? De qué hablas?

Sunset: Wallflower, debemos ir a tu jardín, ahora!

No espera una respuesta, toma a Wallflower de la muñeca y se lleva a arrastra por la escuela, Twilight las sigue de cerca.

 **~Forgotten~**

Wallflower aún estaba confundida, pero la exigencia de Sunset, la asustaba un poco, por lo que no desistió de llevarlas a ambas hasta su jardín en las cercanías de la escuela.

Twilight: wow, este lugar, es hermoso.

Wallflower: ya las traje. Ya puedo irme…?

Sunset: aún no Wallflower.

Mientras Wallflower se lamenta su situación, Sunset mira por el jardín, no demora en encontrar lo que busca.

Sonríe y toma la piedra en sus manos.

Sunset: aquí está! Estuvo detrás de la escuela todo este tiempo.

Twilight se acerca sonriente.

Twilight: es lo que buscabas.

Sunset muestra aquel pedrusco, adornado con marcas, y lo que parece un ojo en su centro.

Sunset mira un momento la piedra y luego a Walflower.

Sunset: Wallflower, donde conseguiste esto?

Wallflower: eso…? Yo… lo encontré enterrado mientras preparaba la tierra para el jardín… me pareció que era bonita así que, la puse, como adorno…

Sunset: cuánto tiempo has tenido esto aquí?

Wallflower: um, no lo se… creo.. que desde el otoño…

Sunset pareció pensar un momento, mirando hacia la piedra y recordando el baile de otoño.

Sunset: claro! Eso es!

Twilight: qué es Sunset?

Sunset se acerca a Wallflower y le habla con calma.

Sunset: Wallflower, esto es. Es la razón por la cual nadie te recuerda.

Wallflower: qué…? De que hablas?

Sunset: esta, es la "Piedra de la Memoria". Un artefacto mágico proveniente de otro mundo. MI mundo.

Wallflower: tú mundo…?

Sunset: tiene el poder de robar los recuerdos de las personas. Desde que la encontraste, has estado en contacto con su magia. Por eso nadie te recuerda.

Wallflower: eso es… dices, que… yo… no lo entiendo…

Twilight: pero Sunset, cómo es que borró los recuerdos sobre ti?

Sunset mira a Twilight, y luego regresa la vista a Wallflower.

Sunset: antes, estuviste aquí, y dijiste que desearías que yo supiera el como te sientes.

Wallflower: qué…?! Có-… cómo sabe eso…?!

Sunset muestra su collar y su geoda.

Sunset: con esto, puedo ver en las mentes de las personas. Hace un momento, cuando toque tu brazo pude ver tus recuerdos. No solo el momento que estuviste aquí, pude ver como todos en la escuela siempre se olvidan de que existes. Es debido a la piedra, y la magia que infundió en ti, borra todo recuerdo de ti y lo que tenga relación contigo de la mente de todos.

 **Wallflower no podía comprender lo que oía, pero miraba hacia esa piedra, con una mezcla de miedo, tristeza y enojo.**

Twilight: … Sunset, pero… entonces, qué hacemos?

 **Sunset piensa en ello. Tenia la piedra pero, no sabia como funcionaba. Pero había otra clase de piedra que si sabia usar, y también tenía contacto con los recuerdos.**

Sunset mira su collar y sonríe.

Sunset: Mi geoda me permite ver en la mente de las personas. Tal vez, si combino mi magia con la de la piedra, pueda restaurar la memoria de todos.

Twilight: Crees que funcione?

Sunset mira la piedra, y luego a Twilight.

Sunset: Hay una forma de averiguarlo. Twilight…

Con duda, levanta la piedra entre sus manos, apuntando hacia Twilight, ella se asusta al principio, pero viendo a los ojos de Sunset, decide arriesgarse. Aunque con miedo, asiente, y Sunset le responde igual.

Wallflower sigue apartada, temerosa por no entender la situación.

Sunset cierra los ojos, su geoda empieza a brillar. Twilight aún está insegura pero no se aparta. Wallflower se sorprende por lo que ve.

La geoda de Sunset brilla con mas intensidad, y pronto la piedra de la memoria parece responder, las marcas y ese ojo en su centro brillan a la par con la geoda.

Un destello sale desde la piedra, como si fuera una tira de papel que se mueve por el aire. Rodea a Twilight de abajo hacia arriba, y antes de que ella pudiera siquiera gritar del susto, aquella tira de luz se funde en su frente hasta desaparecer.

Twilight se agarra la cabeza, Sunset la mira preocupada. Wallflower, sorprendida.

Sunset: Twilight?

Twilight abre los ojos y mira a Sunset.

Twilight: Sunset…?

Sunset: Twilight, me recuerdas…?

Twilight: … te recuerdo… Sunset! Recuerdo todo!

Ninguna se resistió a envolver a la otra en un fuerte abrazo.

Wallflower estaba sin habla, sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver. Al separarse ambas chocas, mira con detenimiento la piedra de la memoria, que Sunset sostiene en su mano.

Sunset: Es perfecto! Podré restaurar la memoria de nuestras amigas y de la escuela. Wallflower!

Se gira sonriente a la chica, lo que la sorprende un poco.

Wallflower: Ah! no hacia nada…!

Sunset: Creo que incluso puedo hacer que te recuerden a ti.

Wallflower: Tú… tú puedes…?

Sunset: Si! Con mi geoda y la piedra, puedo restaurar los recuerdos de todos. Hare que nos recuerden a ambas.

Pone su mano en el hombro de wallflower mirándola con una sonrisa.

Wallflower sigue asombrada, mirando la piedra de la memoria y la geoda de Sunset, sonríe. Y para sorpresa de Sunset la abraza.

Sunset se sorprende, pero corresponde el abrazo.

Cuando Wallflower se separa toma suavemente la piedra de la memoria y la mira.

Wallflower: … pensaba que era bonita… nunca pensé… que sería algo tan peligroso.

Sunset: Esta bien, no podías saberlo.

Sonríe para animarla, luego intenta tomar la piedra, más para su sorpresa Wallflower se da la vuelta y camina unos pasos, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Wallflower: No imaginaba que tenía algo tan poderoso frente a mi nariz todo este tiempo.

Sunset: Um, si. Es sorprendente, am podrías-?

Wallflower: Pero ahora que lo sé, puedo usarlo.

Sunset: Q… Qué?

Wallflower: Usaré la magia de la piedra para borrar los recuerdos de todos! Así todos sabrán lo que yo he sentido!

Sunset: Cue-weh- Qué?! Wallflower espera! No puedes hacer eso!

Wallflower se voltea con una mirada molesta.

Wallflower: Por qué no?! Todos en la escuela me olvidaron! Nadie sabe siquiera que existo!

Twilight: Pe-Pero no es culpa de ellos! La piedra lo hizo!

Wallflower: No me importa! … aún duele… duele demasiado… que la gente solo te ignore, que no sepan de ti! … y a nadie le importa como me siento!

Aunque grita molesta, los ojos de Wallflower parecen querer llorar.

Sunset: Wallflower…

Wallflower: Pero ahora … ahora todos sentirán lo mismo que yo he sentido todo este tiempo!

Para sorpresa y espanto de ambas, Wallflower se coloca en el cuello el collar con la geoda de Sunset. Sunset mira y toca a su propio cuello, dándose cuenta que efectivamente, no lo trae…

Sunset: Wallflower dame eso!

Wallflower: No puedes darme ordenes! Con estas cosas nadie puede!

Twilight: Tienes que detenerte!

Wallflower: Olvídalo! O mejor, deja que yo lo haga por ti!

Apunta la piedra de la memoria hacia ambas, y antes de que ninguna pueda hacer nada se ven envueltas por un rato de luz. Al apagarse el brillo Sunset mira alrededor, Wallflower ya no está.

Twilight: Uh… qué? … que pasó?

Sunset: Twilight! Estás bien?

Twilight: Sunset… Shimmer...? Qué haces aquí? … o… que hago yo aquí…?

 **Sunset la mira atónita y asustada. Wallflower se había llevado los recuerdos de Twilight.**

… **pero, ella si podía recordar todo.**

Twilight: Um… donde estamos?

Sunset: Lo siento Twilight pero no hay tiempo, hay que detener a Wallflower!

No espera respuesta y solo la toma de la muñeca para empezar a correr.

Twilight: Espera detener a quien?!

 **~Forgotten~**

Las clases habían terminado, los alumnos ya van saliendo de la escuela.

Wallflower se oculta dentras de una esquina de la escuela, respira profundo y ve a la piedra y el collar. Con decisión sale de su escondite y grita a todos para que la escuchen.

Wallflower: Escuela Canterlot! Prepárate para mi venganza!

Todos los alumnos fuera de la escuela se voltean por tan repentino arrebato, y los que van saliendo también miran curiosos lo que pasa.

Wallflower: Durante mucho tiempo todos ustedes se han olvidado de mi! Dejándome como menos que una sombra!

Todos los alumnos se miran entre si, algunos preguntandose unos a otros.

Brawly: Um, y tú quien eres?

Wallflower: EXACTO! Nadie aquí me recuerda o sabe nada sobre mi! Incluso quienes fueron mis amigos me han olvidado!

Hay demasiada confusión entre los estudiantes.

Wallflower: Soy Wallflower! Ese es mi nombre! Aunque, supongo que no importa, porque pronto ninguno lo recordara. Es más, NADIE RECORDARÁ NADA!

Levantando la piedra, hace brillar esta con la geoda. En solo segundos algunos estudiantes que estaban en su mira son envueltos por la luz. De sus frentes surgen tiras de luz, sus recuerdos son arrebatados y absorbidos por la piedra de la memoria.

Cuando los estudiantes reaccionan, ninguno recuerda donde esta, o si quiera que esta haciendo, incluso olvidan sus propios nombres.

Wallflower sonrie ante eso, y el pánico se apodera de todos los presentes. Intentan huir, pero Wallflower usa la piedra para hacerlos olvidar, lo que los deja confusos, y permite arrebatarlos todos sus recuerdos.

Wallflower: Ahora verán lo que se siente, ser olvidados!

Es ese el momento que las Rainbooms llegan a la salida, aunque al ver lo que pasa permanecen ocultas en el interior del edificio.

 **("We Will Stand For Everfree")**

Wallflower:

 _Los recuerdos ya no están_

 _En sus mentes ya no hay amistad_

 _Y sabrán lo que se siente_

 _Ser olvidados para siempre_

 _Todo, De ti_

 _Olvidarás!_

A la vez que canta empieza a caminar entre los estudiantes, quitándoles sus recuerdos.

 _Me he sentido siempre_

 _Como una sombra_

 _Solitaria flor que nadie ve_

A todos el que intenta correr es detenido pues los recuerdos se borran y los dejan confundidos. Muchos caen al suelo con dolores de cabeza.

 _Estando cada instante sola_

 _Puedes tú saber?_

 _Que sentí ahí?_

 _Que siento aquí?_

Las Rainbooms intentan moverse entre los alumnos sin llamar la atención de Wallflower.

 _Sus sueños olvidaran_

 _Cada instante de felicidad_

 _Sentiran ese vacío_

 _Que yo siempre he sentido_

Aprovecha que un joven quedo de rodillas frente a la base donde antes estaba la estatua de la escuela, y apoyándose sobre él logra subirse.

 _Todo, de ti_

 _OLVIDARÁS!_

Levanta la piedra en alto logrando que su magia llegue a todos los estudiantes arrebatando recuerdo tras recuerdo.

Las rainbooms logran quedarse fuera de su vista, lo que impide ser atrapadas.

 _Ya no hay fuerza en la magia_

 _Ni en la amistad_

 _Todo se olvidará_

Applejack se arrodilla junto a la base, Rainbow corre hacia ella. Applejack atrapa el pie de Rainbow y la impulsa hacia arriba.

 _Perderán sus recuerdos_

 _Y ya no podrán_ -HEY!

Grita pues Rainbow impulsada por Applejack había llegado por detrás de ella y la había apresado entre sus brazos, incluso al punto de levantarla un poco del suelo.

Wallflower: Suelta-… sueltaME!

Wallflower se agita desesperada en un intento por que Rainbow la suelte, pero ella la tiene firmemente apresada, impidiéndole incluso levantar su brazo, lo que no le deja usar la piedra.

Wallflower: No puedes agarrarme en medio de mi número musical! Eso es trampa!

Se queja frustrada aún intentando soltarse.

Rainbow: Oh cállate.

Pinkie: Y esa canción no era tuya! Se la robaste a Gloriosa!

Wallflower: Ugh debí borrar primero el recuerdo de esa canción.

Aun trata de liberarse, y aún falla en eso. Rainbow consigue moverse y dar un salto para bajarse ambas de la base. Las demás se acercan.

Applejack ve la piedra que sujeta Wallflower y se la quita.

Applejack: Y este raro pedrusco que es?

Pinkie: Uh! Podemos preguntarle a Maud! Ella sabe mucho sobre piedras raras!

La imagen de la hermana mayor de Pinkie hace a todas palidecerse un poco.

Por fortuna, Rarity se acerca y reconoce la piedra.

Rarity: Oigan, esperen… no es la piedra que Sunset nos mostró antes?

Todas prestan atención a la piedra y su forma. Excepto Rainbow quee aún tiene sujeta a una inquieta Wallflower.

Applejack: Si! Es igual al dibujo que nos mostró!

Rainbow: La que dijo era una piedra borra memorias o algo así? Ya deja de moverte!

Mirando alrededor, todas notan como los estudiantes se ven perdidos, algunos incluso asustados, muchos sin saber que estaban haciendo o como llegaron ahí.

Applejack: Entonces… fuiste tú!

Mira acusatoriamente a Wallflower, lo que la hace a ella asustarse y detener su intento de escape.

Applejack: Usaste esto para robar los recuerdos de todos?! … tú… robaste, NUESTROS recuerdos?!

Fluytershy: Nuestros recuerdos… nuestros recuerdos de Sunset!

Pinkie: Sunset nos decía la verdad! Ella es nuestra amiga.

Sunset: Y estoy feliz de serlo.

Todas voltean al escucharla, la ven acercarse sonriente, junto a una un poco confundida Twilight. Pinkie es la primera, seguida de Fluytershy, en correr hacia ella y darle un abrazo que Sunset responde de inmediato.

Fluterahy: Oh Sunset! Lo siento tanto! Lamento haberte olvidado!

Pinkie: BUAAAAA! SUNSIE LO LAMENTO SNIFF…

Sunset: Descuiden chicas, no es su culpa.

Rarity y Applejack también se acercan, dando un abrazo y un toque en el hombro respectivamente.

Sunset cruza miradas con Rainbow, quien la ve con vergüenza, más Sunset solo le sonríe.

Luego mira a Wallflower quien aparta la mirada llena de tristeza.

Applejack: Um, Sunset, ahora, que hacemos con esto?

Le enseña la piedra de la memoria, Sunset la toma, y luego se acerca para recuperar su collar.

Sunset: Se acabó Wallflower.

Wallflower: Pero… pero cómo me recuerdas? …borré todos los recuerdos de este día.

Sunset: Es mi geoda la que te dio ese poder sobre la piedra, su magia no me afecta.

Wallflower se sorprende, pero luego baja la cabeza y cierra los ojos a la vez que estos sueltan pequeñas lágrimas.

Sunset la ignora y solo recupera su collar y se lo pone.

Mira hacia la piedra, y se sorprende, pues esta, había empezado a rasgarse.

Rainbow: Que sucede?

Sunset: La piedra de la memoria, se está rompiendo.

Todas: Qué?!

Todas se apresuran y se reúnen, excepto Rainbow quien aún sujetaba a Wallflower, pueden ver como las pequeñas grietas en la piedra empiezan a surgir.

Applejack: Sunset que sucede?

 **Sunset no estaba segura. Pudiera ser… la magia de este mundo era mucho menos que la de Equestria. La piedra no tenia suficiente poder para funcionar correctamente.**

Sunset alza una ceja, y se voltea a los lados.

 **El haberla usado tanto había hecho que alcanzara su límite.**

Confundida, rodea la base de la estatua encontrando detrás de esta, a un sujeto con camisa azul y alborotado cabello negro escribiendo algo en su celular.

sujeto: Sunset debía recuperar los recuerdos de todos antes-

Sunset: Oye.

sujeto: Eh?!

Sunset: Y tú… quien eres?

sujeto: Weh ah yo… no soy… nadie.

Pinkie se aparece desde arriba colgada de cabeza.

Pinkie: Hey yo si se! Eres Fenixyz nuestro escritor!

Fenixyz: Ah mira! Una cerezanga!

Pinkie: Donde?!

Desaparece y antes de que Sinset pueda preguntar nada más Fenixyz corre hasta la acera.

Fenixyz: TAXI!

Detiene uno y habla al chofer desde la ventanilla

Fenixyz: muy muy lejos y muy muy rápido!

El chofer asiente y pisa el acelerador desapareciéndose el taxi y dejando a Fenixyz aún en la acera.

Fenixyz: … SI CREE QUE LE DARÉ PROPINA ESTÁ MUY EQUIVOCADO!

Se apresura a correr alejandose de la escuela.

…

…

…

Sunset sacude la cabeza y vuelve a ver a la piedra.

Sunset: … si la piedra se rompe, los recuerdos se perderán para siempre.

Todas se aterran al escuchar eso. (Si Pinkie ya volvió, y con la cerezanga)

Sunset: Debo recuperar los recuerdos de todos antes que sea tarde.

Levantando la piedra en alto, hace su geoda brillar intensamente. De la piedra se desprenden haces de luz que vuelan hasta cada uno de los presentes, logrando así devolver cada recuerdo a su dueño.

Wallflower ya hace tiempo había dejado de luchar y ahora solo se ve triste y derrotada. Rainbow se decide soltarla y cercarse a todas.

Rainbow: Y bien?! Que pasó?!

Sunset mira hacia la piedra. Ahora esta totalmente agrietada, apenas el símbolo del ojo es lo que queda intacto.

Sunset: La piedra está en su límite. No creo que resista otro uso.

Rarity: Pero cariño! Aún no te recuerdo…!

Rainbow: Si to tampoco!

Sunset: Me concentré en devolverles sus recuerdos a todos. No en mí.

Rainbow: Entonces usa la piedra otra vez! No importa si se rompe! Haznos ser amigas de nuevo.

Sunset mira a todas. Cada una la mira con ojos esperanzados y deseosos.

Sunset voltea, mirando a Wallflower que ahora esta en el piso abrazada de sus rodillas. Suaves lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Applejack: Sunset Que pasa?!

Rainbow: No pierdas mas tiempo!

Flutershy: Sunset, por favor…

Pinkie: Queremos recordarte!

Rarity: Cariño…

Twilight: Sunset…

Tomando una respiración peofunda, Sunset sonríe a sus amigas.

Sunset: Se lo que debo hacer. Recuperaré los recuerdos.

Todas le sonríen. Ella sonríe.

Su geoda brilla intensamente, y pronto la piedra desprende una luz mucho más intensa que ninguna antes.

En seguida ases de recuerdos llenan todo el lugar rodeando la escuela completa.

Cada estudiante mira sorprendido, y siente un sinfín de recuerdos volver a sus mentes.

Las Rainbooms también ven y sienten una serie de recuerdos regresar.

Sunset nunca borra su sonrisa, incluso cuando la piedra, se rompe en pedazos.

Los recuerdos habían vuelto, los restos de la piedra a los pies de Sunset, todo estaba en calma.

Applejack: … oigan… pero, qué pasó?

Rarity: Sunset? Cariño?

Todas miran confundidas a su amiga…?

Fluttwrshy: Um… yo um… perdón por la pregunta tonta pero… por qué, aún no recuerdo a Sunset…?

Pese a la confusión de todas, Sunset solo sigue sonriendo.

Twilight: Sunset? Que ocurrió?

Sunset no responde, en su lugar mira hacia Wallflower quien aún esta en el suelo, escondiendo su rostro en sus rodillas y acallando sus sollozos.

Siente alguien pararse frente a ella, cuando alza la mirada, ve a Daisy extenderle la mano.

Daisy: Wallflower, estás bien?

La mira con preocupación, pero Wallflower estaba demasiado sorprendida.

Wallflower: Tú… tú… recuerdas mi nombre…?

Daisy: Claro que si. Nos conocemos desde cuarto grado, lo olvidas?

Wallflower queda aun más sorprendida, pero acepta la mano de Daisy para ayudarla a levantarse, pronto Roseluck se acerca.

Roselick: Wallflower! Ahora que recuerdo, diriges el club de jardinería verdad? Crees que, aún pueda unirme?

Wallflower: … … yo… claro…

Sandalwoods: Hey ya me acuerdo! Tu hiciste una vez ese té tan delicioso! Dime, tienes más?

Wallflower no salía de su asombro, mucho menos al ver como cada estudiante, de pronto parecía recordarla. Llamándola por su nombre y diciendo haberla visto por la escuela o el jardín.

Demasiado asombrada, retrocede un poco sintiéndose algo asustada. Es entonces que ve a Sunset acercársele sonríendo.

Wallflower: … tú… tú lo hiciste…?

Sunset: … te dije que podía hacer que te recordaran.

Wallflower: Pe… pero lo que hice! Lo que hice a tus amigas…!

Sunset: oye ya varias locas han intentado matarnos. Comparado con eso, lo tuyo no es para tanto.

Wallflower: pero la piedra...! Sin ella no podrás hacer que la escuela... tus amigas... te recuerden...!

Sunset: je... bueno, siempre puedo hacer nuevos recuerdos. Y ahora, tú también puedes.

Wallflower estaba totalmente sin habla, sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas causa de haber empezado a llorar.

Wallflower: .. por qué... por qué lo hiciste...?

Sunset: … ahora se lo que se siente que te olviden. … no es algo que desee para alguien más.

Wallflower no pude soportarlo más. Sus mejillas rojas quedan empapadas por sus lágrimas y grita en su llanto.

Sunset solo puede sonreír, se acerca, y la envuelve en un abrazo que es inmediatamente correspondido. Wallflower se apoya en el pecho de Sunset llorando más.

Wallflower: lo siento...! LO SIENTO! Lo siento...!

Sunset: está bien. Ya todo está bien.

Intenta calmarla mientras le acaricia la espalda. Al levantar la mirada ve a todos los alumnos observarla, muchos se sorprenden, pero pronto, sonríen.

También ve a sus amigas a un lado, sonreír demasiado emocionadas. Fluttershy solloza un poco pero no borra su sonrisa, Rarity limpia sus lágrimas con un pañuelo, Pinkie da un llanto bastante comico y caricaturesco, Twilight se mantiene calmada, con lágrimas cayendo, Applejack tiene que limpiarse la cara para que no se le note, y Rainbow, intenta callar sus sollozos y mirar a un lado para que no la vean.

Sunset solo puede sonreír, con Wallflower aún llorando en su pecho, suspira, relajada.

 **~Forgotten~**

Otro día como cualquiera en Canterlot, salvo por el hecho de que todos, TODOS los estudiantes están centrados en sus teléfonos, o en las computadoras de la escuela, viendo grabaciones de Sunset en los Juegos de la Amistad, la Batalla de las Bandas, e incluso el Campamento Everfree.

Cada video se nota está grabado con celulares o cámaras normales, pero dejan ver a todos la forma en que Sunset y las demás lograron sus hazañas.

Rainbow: bueno, supongo que puedes borrar la mente de la gente, pero no se puede borrar algo que está en internet.

Sunset se ríe ante ese comentario.

Sunset: la verdad no veo como no se me ocurrió algo como eso. Me hubiera ahorrado trabajo.

El resto de las chicas estaban distraidas en sus teléfonos, revisando cada foto en ella, buscando y sonriendo a cada imagen donde apareciera Sunset con el grupo.

Rarity: oh santas estrellas! Sunset ese vestido que traes es divino!

Sunset: claro que lo es Rarity. Tú lo hiciste para mí.

Rarity: yo lo hice?! Oh como pude olvidar tal obra?! Que desgracia para una modista!

Applejack: yo creo que es peor el no poder recordar a una amiga como Sunset.

Sunset: hey, no se preocupen por eso, no importa los recuerdos que se perdieron, aún tenemos muchos recuerdos más por hacer.

Todas sonríen a su amiga.

La emoción no se hace esperar cuando ven llegar aquel camión que trae dentro los anuarios escolares.

Sunset sonríe y espera paciente poder tomar uno, ve a Wallflower acercársele, la saluda, ella sonríe teniendo algo oculto tras su espalda.

Sunset parece curiosa, pero antes de preguntar, Wallflower muestra lo que esconde, una pequeña maseta con una flor roja y amarilla.

Wallflower: se que, no es mucho pero, quería dártela...

Sonríe algo sonrojada por la pena. Sunset aún está sorprendida, pero pronto sonríe y toma la planta, tocando ligeramente las manos de Wallflower al hacerlo.

Sunset: gracias, prometo que siempre la cuidaré.

Sonrojada y apenada, Wallflower solo puede sonreír y bajar la mirada.

La imagen hace a Sunset querer abrazarla, y lo hace, ganando un gritito de Wallflower, pero que pronto responde al abrazo.

Eventualmente los alumnos toman cada quien un anuario y empiezan a buscarse ellos mismos y a sus amigos.

Sunset y Wallflower toman uno, y ambas lo revisan juntas.

Una fotografía muy especial les gana la atención.

Sunset: bueno! A eso llamo yo, una fotografía de mejores amigas!

Wallflower sonríe igual que Sunset, mirando ambas una foto donde se ven ellas juntas, sonrientes.

… y a su alrededor, están las amigas de Sunset.

… y a su alrededor, amigas de Wallflower.

… y a su alrededor, algunos estudiantes de la escuela.

… y a su alrededor, ESTÁ EL RESTO DE LA ESCUELA.

Todos los estudiantes juntos en grupo, en la foto que representa a los mejores amigos.


End file.
